


La maison de l'horreur

by Swiny



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Horror, ghost - Freeform, house hanted
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiny/pseuds/Swiny
Summary: Une simple maison hantée peut abriter bien des secrets... Et ces secrets ont fait le malheur de la famille Hudson pendant des générations: locataires fuyant à toute vitesse, accidents étranges, etc. Ou alors, peut-être n'ont-ils simplement pas encore trouvé le bon locataire?





	La maison de l'horreur

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement:  
> Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à l'auteur, néanmoins, cette histoire particulière m'appartient. Veuillez vous référenciez au prologue à partir de maintenant et pour le reste de cette histoire.
> 
> Swiny:  
> Aujourd'hui, voici une histoire de fantôme à la sauce Sherlock de BBC pour Halloween. On me l'avait demandée et la voici. Le thème était "maison hantée". Et malgré mon manque de mots écrits sur mon précieux PC durant ce mois d'octobre, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire une Halloween cette année. Donc, elle est là!
> 
> Alors tremblez misérable mortel et n'hésitez pas à commenter ou suggérer des idées.

Il y avait une maison près de la bordure extérieure de Londres. A première vue, cette maison était plus un manoir qu'autre chose. Elle semblait daté de plusieurs siècles et s'y on croyait en la rumeur, elle appartenait à la famille Hudson depuis plusieurs générations. Elle se transmettait de génération en génération depuis des centaines d'années. Ou du moins, c'est ce que cette famille essayait désespérément de faire croire depuis bientôt 200 ans.

On pourrait se demander pourquoi cette maison, ce presque-manoir, n'avait pas plus d'habitant que les rares chats et araignées qui rentraient de temps en temps avant de repartir… La réponse était à la fois ridicule et étrangement véridique : cette maison était hantée… Pas prétendument hantée comme la majorité des bâtisses hantées de nos jours, non, vraiment hantée !

En effet, la raison pour laquelle aucun Hudson ne voulait y mettre les pieds depuis 200ans et avait décidé de jeter l'éponge et de la louer pour une bouchée de pain, était qu'un fantôme meurtrier hantait sans relâche la demeure malgré les meilleurs efforts d'exorcismes de la part de la famille. Bien entendu, ils ne dirent jamais au potentiel habitant le sombre secret qui coulait dans l'air entier du presque manoir. Ceux-ci, croyant faire une bonne affaire, louait la maison pour une durée indéterminée presque immédiatement. Ils s'empressèrent de s'installer dans la maison. Parfois, c'étaient des familles, parfois des vieillards à la retraite, parfois des couples, parfois des touristes… Il y eut même, une fois, une équipe de chasseur de fantôme amateur qui loua la maison !

Autant vous dire qu'une fois le secret éventré, les locataires s'enfuyaient à toute jambes. Comment les Hudson pouvaient les plaindre ? Eux aussi auraient craqué si des assiettes avaient volé à travers la pièce, si des fenêtres et des ampoules avaient éclatée à proximité d'eux, si des épées antiques avaient volé à travers la pièce pour tenter de les transformer en rondelle, si des peintures s'étaient mises à parler, etc. Certains s'enfuyaient en hurlant. Certains leur passaient simplement un coup de téléphone d'un bar à proximité pour leur annoncer qu'il allait partir tout en annonçant un problème quelconque inexistant. Cependant, les pires appels étaient sans conteste possible : les appels des familles qui se trouvaient à l'hôpitaux ou à un commissariat de police pour savoir exactement pourquoi leur enfant/parent/ami étaient traumatisé, blessé, dans le coma, ou proche de la mort voire même mort tout simplement.

Cette maison était une vraie malédiction : Impossible à louer, impossible à habiter, impossible à raser, impossible à vendre depuis des années, impossible à restaurer. Elle tuait et leur amenait les flics. Elle traumatisait des enfants et fit déménager au cours des dernières années des dizaines de familles londonienne.

Mais vous savez ce qu'était le plus ironique dans cette histoire ? Le plus ironique était que même lorsque la famille avait tenté de s'en débarrasser, elle finissait toujours par leur revenir d'une manière ou d'un autre. Il suffisait de voir le nombre de fois où un Hudson avait reçu la célèbre et sombre maison en héritage venant d'un inconnu récemment décédé. Ou bien, on pouvait compter le nombre exact de fois où la famille avait reçu cette maison en cadeau d'un ami ou d'un prétendu ami. Il avait, bien entendu, tenté de résister ou de refuser la maison à de multiples reprises mais elle revenait toujours à la charge, encore et encore et encore…

Aujourd'hui, cette maison avait un nom. Personne dans la famille Hudson n'avait voulu la nommer de peur d'attirer encore plus le malheur sur eux. Mais les habitants de cette charmante ville qu'est Londres lui en donnèrent un sans se soucier des risques que cela pourrait amener. Elle fut surnommée : « Le manoir des horreurs ». Un nom approprié pour un tel endroit, on devait au moins reconnaitre cela aux non-propriétaires de la demeure.

Hélas, donner un nom à la maison ne suffit pas à la rendre plus bienveillante. Certes, cela leur attira des clients plus dérangés ou prétendument expert dans le paranormal chaque année mais le fantôme continuait à faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux : le chaos, la torture, le meurtre, etc.

Au bout de 2 ans, ils n'eurent tout simplement plus aucun locataire. La réputation de la demeure des horreurs étaient tel que même les touristes évitaient la maison comme la peste. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose pour les propriétaires. C'était une bonne chose parce que plus personne n'avait à faire face au fantôme mais c'était une mauvaise chose parce que lorsque la maison restait trop longtemps abandonnée il s'y passait des choses étranges et effrayantes. C'est pourquoi la famille commençait à devenir désespérée pour que quelqu'un finisse par venir dans la maison.

Et puis un jour, Martha Hudson, l'une des dernières descendantes des Hudson avec sa sœur Marie, eut un client alors que cela faisait un mois qu'elle l'avait rendue gratuite. Il était jeune, célibataire et avait peu de famille selon ses propres dires. Par curiosité et puisqu'on approchait Halloween, Martha Hudson avait demandé au beau jeune homme s'il louait la maison pour y organiser une fête. Le jeune homme, qui était sorti d'une cure de désintox apparemment, avait alors répondu qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir beaucoup d'ami et qu'il avait des soucis financiers à cause d'une dispute avec son grand-frère. Martha n'avait pas vraiment compris comment un jeune homme de 25 ans pouvait avoir des soucis financier à cause d'une dispute familiale mais elle n'avait pas appuyé plus loin. En plus, qui était-elle pour demander cela alors que son dealer de mari lui avait apporté plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en valait la peine ?

Elle lui avait apporté le contrat de location habituel utilisé depuis des années. Le jeune homme avait signé sans hésiter et Martha se sentait, comme toujours, un peu coupable. Il avait l'air si calme et si gentil. Par moment, elle pouvait même voir qu'il se retenait de parler ou de dire des choses. De l'avis de Martha, c'était pour éviter de la contrarier ou de la rendre triste. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas ce qu'allait devenir le jeune homme à l'époque, ni ce qu'il se retenait vraiment de dire. Elle savait juste qu'elle venait de louer la maison à quelqu'un qui allait aussi le regretter et se plaindre plus tard ou amener des gens à se plaindre pour lui plus tard selon son état durant la fuite.

Lorsqu'un mois sans nouvelle du garçon s'écoula, elle s'inquiéta vraiment. Le locataire qui avait tenu le plus longtemps avait duré 3 semaines avant de sortir recouvert de morceau de verre enfoncé partout dans sa chair et complètement aveugle.

Sans attendre, elle sortit les coordonnées téléphoniques du GSM du pauvre garçon et l'appela sur son portable. Il répondit aussitôt et quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il annonçait qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Elle demanda si le fantôme ne l'avait pas ennuyé et sa surprise fut encore plus totale quand elle l'entendit dire :

-Madame Hudson, sous votre respect, les fantômes ne peuvent pas exister. Pour cela, un être et sa personnalité devrait se résumer à autre chose que des impulsions électrique envoyé par le cerveau. Bien entendu si vous vous référencez à ce chat qui ne cesse de gratter près de la porte d'entrée pour rentrer malgré mes meilleurs coups pour le faire fuir, je dois vous avertir qu'il a passé la nuit dehors et que…

Pour être franche, elle n'avait pas écouté la suite et la fin de cette conversation téléphonique avec une grande attention. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu était que pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles, un locataire n'avait pas été ennuyé par le fantôme et son nom était « William Sherlock Scott Holmes ».


End file.
